


Baggins Don't Ogle

by JackQuaker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo in Denial, M/M, Muscles, Proper Hobbit Behavior, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackQuaker/pseuds/JackQuaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo looked up at the brute in his doorway and felt his knees go weak.  It was fear, obviously, as any proper hobbit would feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggins Don't Ogle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little fic because it's my birthday and I want to celebrate like a hobbit.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Bilbo looked up at the brute in his doorway and felt his knees go weak. It was fear, obviously, as any proper hobbit would feel. His weak knees had nothing to do with the strong muscles obvious even under layers of armor and fur. A shiver went down his spine and Bilbo had to admit that maybe it had a little bit to do with those muscles. But only from imagining what those muscles could do to him.

“Dwalin, at your service.” The dwarf growled. Bilbo bit back a moan. Of fear. Definitely a moan of fear.

“B-Bilbo Baggins at yours.”

Dwalin removed his cloak and hood, affording Bilbo with an even better view of his muscles and strange tattoos. Another wave of what had to be fear- hot, burning fear flowed through him and Bilbo’s knees actually buckled.

“Which way to the food? He said there’d be supper and lots of it.”

Bilbo tried to respond but his… fear was leaving his mouth dry and throat tight. He wasn’t able to get more than a few stuttering sounds out before the dwarf wondered off. Bilbo took a moment to breathe before following. He found the dwarf, Dwalin, sitting at his table and digging into Bilbo’s supper with obvious relish. That warmth in his chest at the sight had to be anger Bilbo decided. What proper hobbit wouldn’t feel anger at having a meal stolen? Well, and maybe a bit of pride at his cooking being so obviously enjoyed. But mostly anger. Especially when Dwalin finished the meal and then immediately asked for more. Though it could always be said that hobbits had a strong appreciation for a good appetite.

Just as Bilbo was idly wondering if Dwalin showed such an appetite in areas other than food, he was distracted by another knock on the door. From there poor Bilbo soon found his home invaded by 13 dwarves and one pesky wizard with tales of lost kingdoms, stolen gold, hidden doors, bold quest, and a dragon at the end of it all. It was enough to distract Bilbo from large muscles and exotic tattoos. Well, mostly distract. Bilbo found his eyes constantly drawn to Dwalin’s hulking figure. Obviously this was because he posed the biggest threat to the little hobbit. That is the only reason a respectable Baggins would find his eye drawn again and again to the dwarf. Because Baggins didn’t ogle.

A Took though?

A Took would ogle, Bilbo thought the next morning. Freely and with joy. Might even go on a noble adventure and take advantage of the opportunity to continue ogling. Might even go so far as to explore what it was exactly that made his knees go weak and chest feel funny. Bilbo looked down at the contract left on his dining room table. A smile grew across his face as he went to find a quill.

He was half Took after all. 


End file.
